Captain's Chair
by MizC
Summary: Uhura comes to find Kirk after they get back to Earth.... oh who am I kidding, its a PWP. NC-17


_AN: I'm not gonna lie, Star Trek RPS has taken over my life and muses... and thus most of my fic writing. I've written a ton of fic lately, all of which can be found on my LJ or DW account. There's some pretty long stories there (Journey Worth Making is over 10K) and I'd love if you all decided you wanted to go read them too. There's even anon commenting if you want to drop me a line! :-) but I swear I'll try to get back to some Trek fic soon... I have a Kirk/Bones fic in the works, hopefully up this weekend_

_Disclaimer: Star Trek XI is the fan world of JJ Abrams and Paramount, Star Trek is the wonderful universe of Gene Roddenberry. None of this belongs to me. Gratuitous PWP written for the kink_meme on LJ  
_

* * *

Kirk/Uhura... in the captain's chair

* * *

They've all been ordered off the ship and back to the Academy. There's a million things that need their attention: debriefings, award ceremonies, funerals. The Enterprise herself needs a few weeks in space-dock; how she managed to limp back to Earth only Scotty knows.

Everyone else has already followed orders, but Kirk is missing. Uhura's swept the ship; there's only one place left to look, and really, she should have looked there first. Because there he is, slouched in the captain's chair, spinning idly.

"How does it feel, Captain?"

She's ready for a smirk and a cocky comment. What she's not ready for is Kirk spinning in the chair to stare at her, a genuine smile slowly spreading across his face. She's also not ready for the warmth that pools low; for how damn sexy he looks actually smiling instead of smirking.

Kirk rubs his hands over the armrests on the chair, and she can't help but follow the movement with her eyes. "It feels pretty damn good."

Maybe its the awe in his voice. Or the happy gleam in his eyes. Or the way he's stroking the leather. Hell, maybe she's having a post-trauma moment of insanity. Whatever it is, she can feel a smirk stretch across her lips and her hips swinging as she walks over to him.

"Only good?"

His smile falters as he meets the sultry heat of her stare. "Uhura..." he actually stammers but he cuts off as she straddles him, settling herself firmly on his lap. His hands grab her waist reflectively and she feels him harden in an instant.

"You only feel good sitting in the captain's chair?" She asks the question while grinding down into him. Liquid heat soaks her panties and the front of his pants. His fingers tighten on her hips.

"Wha.. Uh.." She cuts him off with a kiss, diving deep and sucking softly on his tongue. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders and suddenly he moves. Her skirt is hitched up around her waist and his hands are sliding up her thighs. One hand holds her tightly in place while the other pushes aside her underwear and thrusts two fingers deep inside. She moans into his mouth.

"Come on Captain." She trails her lips across his jawbone, up to suck on his earlobe and she smirks at his sharp intact of breath. The fingers inside her twist and she thrusts her hips involuntarily.

Kirk pulls back from her, eyes locking with hers as he fingers her slowly. His thumb makes small circles on her clit and she can't bite back the whimper that escapes. A smile sneaks on to his face and through the haze of arousal Uhura can tell its genuine, if a little shocked.

His hand leaves her backside and she starts a little at her shift in balance. It drives his fingers deeper into her and she gasps. Uhura realizes he's fumbling with the fastenings on his pants and quickly helps him pull the zipper down.

Her hand caresses his cock as she pulls it free from its confines, thumb sliding over the tip where pre-cum already glistens. She strokes him, once, twice, then squeezes gently. She lifts her hips and groans a little as Kirk slips his fingers out of her. He holds his cock steady in one hand, tip barely brushing against her opening and pauses, searching for her eyes.

She lowers herself roughly, sliding on to his cock in one, if not smooth, motion. Their groans echo in tandem as they rock together. His hands grip her waist, pumping her on to his cock and she tightens her muscles, grinding down hard with each stroke.

He slides down just a fraction in the chair, and that's all she needs, the slightest change in angle to bring her clit into hard contact with his pelvic bone. She grinds harder, fingers digging into the hard muscles of his shoulders, teeth nipping at his neck. She can feel the warmth building with each thrust and her muscles clench in anticipation.

"Now, Lieutenant." Maybe its the rank, or maybe its the slightest edge of command in his voice, but Uhura comes in an instant, pushing down hard and shuddering violently. Kirk thrusts again then comes with a shout, holding her hips tight to his own.

They sit there a moment, the only sound the combination of their harsh breathing. Uhura's slumped bonelessly on top of him, face buried in his shoulder. The leather of the seat back feels cool against her heated skin. His hand is stroking her back gently, soothingly.

He chuckles softly and she sits up sharply. She relaxes when she sees the genuine smile on his face, not the cocky smirk she was expecting. "What?"

"I was wrong. It doesn't feel good to sit in this chair."

She cocks an eyebrow at him in question and the smile becomes a grin. He leans up to give kiss her gently, lips sliding slowly across hers, teasing a smile out. He pulls back. "It feels pretty damn great actually."

* * *

_damn I love Captain Fine...  
_


End file.
